Episode II: The Facade of Amidala (part I)
by Mr. P
Summary: My vision of Ep. II. It has some nasty plot twists, and isn't finished yet. It's really good (at least I'd like to think so), and I'd like some reviews, please! Ami/ani friendly.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters. Lucasfilm, Ltd. and George Lucas own them. 

**Rating**: PG 

**Summary**: Read and find out...don't want to ruin it for you! 

Please, please post reviews... 

# Star Wars, Episode II: The Façade of Amidala

By **Mr. P**

The planet Coruscant, Capital of the Republic; it was covered from all four corners with sprawling city. Over the millennia, new structures had been built over the old, and eventually the original levels were "unfit for habitation" and the dregs of society resided there. It truly was the city that never sleeps. 

As the deep red Republic cruiser _Radiant VIII_ dropped out of hyperspace, a nineteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker contemplated the result of his last mission with his master, the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. _Hoth is so damn cold. I never want to go there again, even if I have to turn to Sith!_

Suddenly, Obi-wan strutted into the suite they shared on the cruiser, and turned to Anakin. "You think **Hoth** is cold, Ani? Wait 'till you hear about our next mission. I was speaking with Master Yoda about half an hour ago, and he said our next mission is to Utapau." 

A stifled groan seeped from Anakin's direction. 

The communicator buzzed. "I'll get it master," Anakin said. 

"Skywalker." 

"There is a communication from the Temple," an unknown voice replied. 

"Patch it through" 

A small troll-like Jedi came through on the holo. "Good to see you again, it is Obi-Wan. Padawan Skywalker also." 

"Good day, Master Yoda," padawan and master said in unison, both bowing. 

"No need for formalities today, there are not. Speak with the council you must immediately," immediately being very stressed. "There has been a change in plans. You will not be going to Utapau on your next mission – " 

"Yes!"__

"What was that, Skywalker? Not like Utapau, do you?" 

"No, Master Yoda," Anakin replied. His head was bowed, as if in shame. "It is too cold for my tastes." 

" 'Too cold'! Too cold, indeed! Be accustomed to all environments, a Jedi must, or it may be his undoing." 

"Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin said monotonously, like he wasn't really listening and just "yes, mom"-ing Master Yoda. 

"Watch what you – what? Yes Mace, coming. Sorry am I. Have a nice chat with Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Pestage do I." 

"May the Force be with you." 

********************* 

Anakin and Obi-wan stood before the council, looking out on the skyline of Coruscant from the dais. 

"How went your last mission?" Yoda inquired. 

"Cold, Master Yoda" Anakin said under his breath. 

"Know that, we do. Any trouble did you have?" 

"No, masters. The negotiations went fine; the two factions now have a treaty," Kenobi replied. 

"That is good. There is someone who would like very much to speak to you two. We have organized for them to converse with you." That was Mace Windu, co-chair of the Council with Yoda. "Here. Now." 

"Who is it? Why?" asked Obi-Wan. 

"Soon you will know. Move to the side of the dais, you will. Being sent here any moment now, it will be," spoke up Yoda. 

"Master, I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin whispered into his master's ear. 

"I don't sense-" 

Suddenly, the dais shone up metallic blue. The holoprojector above the dais made the room shimmer, and revealed Captain Panaka. 

"It is good to see you, Captain. Again," greeted Obi-Wan. 

"Yes, good it is," Yaddle piped in. 

"Not so good for us, unfortunately." A grimace crept across Panaka's normally cheerful face. "We have grave news, Master Jedis. Recently, Queen Amidala was killed. She was standing on her private balcony in the Palace, and… ah, it's kind of hard to explain. Let me show you the images from our security cam. R2-D2, come here." 

Boop-dwop not cin 

Artoo, at least a holographic version, wheeled around the Council chamber, beeping in recognition of many of the Jedi from when they had been on Naboo ten years ago. 

Queen Amidala was standing in the balcony in her quarters, looking at the waterfalls of Theed. It truly was a beautiful sight, even over a transmission, in shades of blue. All of a sudden, the Queen put her hand over her mouth, to her lips, like she had seen something familiar, shocking or frightening. The transmission flickered for a few seconds, and when the Jedi could finally make out what was happening, the Queen was plummeting hundreds of feet into the water. 

Anakin's heart sank tremendously deep. He hadn't seen Amidala since he was ten. He and Obi-Wan had been sent to Naboo to help them celebrate what had happened a year before, with the Trade Federation and all. He had promised the Queen he would call her, write her, pretty much to say hi, eventually, when he got back to the Jedi Temple. However, when he got back from Naboo, he was really starting to get into his training, and so the Council cut off all ties he had with the outside galaxy. No communications out of the temple. Period. There were no exceptions; he couldn't even explain the circumstances to her. _I didn't even get a chance to say 'good-bye'._

As sadness and grief flooded into him, Adi Gallia gave him a strange look. Anakin was trying to hide his emotions very well. 

"We would request that you come to Naboo for her funeral. Jedi Kenobi and Jedi Skywalker were good friends of Her Majesty, and are heroes of the Naboo. We would be honored if they came to offer their respects." 

"We would be very grateful to come and offer our respects, Captain. Thank you." 

"Have a good day, Jedi Kenobi. May the Force be with you. Panaka, signing off." 

**************************** 

"Then, decided it is. Find another Jedi for the Utapau mission, we will," stated Yoda. "Take the next transport off Coruscant, you will." 

"Thank you very much. May the Force be with you, Masters," said Obi-wan. 

"May the Force be with you too, Jedi Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker," replied Plo Koon. 

* * * * * * * 

Senator Sate Pestage was up late, later than any decent sentient being had a right to be up. But the recent events on Naboo had been very hard on him. Amidala, dead? It was unthinkable. He was taking a stroll through one of the Senate building's least used corridors, the Glass Hallway. With all of it's walls, including the floor, made of glass and held up by ancient repulsorlifts, many did not come here because they were afraid of falling. Others were afraid that the hallway would break. But Sate Pestage was afraid of none of these. He wasn't afraid of death. 

Rain poured down the walls of the Glass Hallway, he looked out on the mottled view of Coruscant. The lights and vehicles, through the streaming water and the glass, was truly a sight in the galaxy. He was thinking so deeply, that he walked into someone. He looked up and saw what appeared to be a Jedi in a dark cloak. "I am sorry, Master Jedi. I did not mean to bump into you." 

"It is of no matter. I am no Jedi…I would never be for anything. Those weaklings are idiots, and will soon be extinct," the man said in a tone that clearly said he did not like the Jedi at all. 

"Sir?" 

"I am sorry if I did not introduce myself. I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. I knew you would be coming here, I foresaw it," Sidious said in a sinister tone. "I have important information for you. On one condition." 

"And what is this condition? Is this something that I would want to know, be in my interest?" 

"Oh, yes, my young appren – I mean, my friend. My one condition is that you do not reveal this tidbit to anyone, no one at all, until you have proven, to your ideals, that what I tell you is in fact true." 

_Nothing so hard about that_, thought Pestage. "I agree to your conditions. Now, tell me; I am beginning to become impatient." 

"Yes, friend. Your Queen, she is dead. Correct?" 

"Yes, that tragedy is true." 

"Are you sure? Were you there? I think not. For your Queen is alive and well. The 'Queen' who died was little more than an imposter. A decoy." 

"Impossible! That would be treason, to put another in place of the Queen! To put them in danger, would be insane." 

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true, Senator. Good night." 

************************ 

On the _Radiant VIII_, "I sensed your emotions in there very clearly, Anakin. You were very sad. That is to be expected. But there was something else there, I believe. Sense of failure, possibly? Broken heart?" 

"I still have a bad feeling about this 'mission'," replied Anakin, clearly avoiding the subject, putting it off to the wayside. 

"So do I, my Padawan. It is elusive, like what I felt on the Trade Federation battleship so many years ago." 

Anakin recognized this 'elusive feeling' that his master was telling him about. He had told him the story, and how he was sure this 'elusive feeling' must have been connected to the Sith. 

"Could it mean – Sith?" 

"Which was destroyed, Anakin, Master or Apprentice? We still do not know, and the mystery of the Sith is still unsolved. Every moment it is left that way, we are vulnerable. If it were the Apprentice, the Master would have found a new one. If it were the Master, the Apprentice could have become the Master, and taken on an Apprentice-" 

"Who would be of less skill than a new apprentice to the Master," Anakin interrupted. "There is one other possibility, Master, that you have forgotten. The Apprentice could have not taken a Apprentice, and is working on his own now." 

"No. Remember, 'always two there are'. Either way, there is still a Master." 

* * * * * * * * 

"It is good to meet the 'saviors of Naboo', Jedi Kenobi and Skywalker," introduced Sate Pestage, senator of Naboo. "I am Senator Pestage of Naboo. I am also accompanying you back to Naboo to pay respects for Her Majesty, and to oversee the election of a new King or Queen." 

"It is good to meet you, too. I wish we were to meet under happier circumstances," said Kenobi. 

A voice came over the com, "We will be arriving in Theed momentarily. I suggest that you settle down for a few minutes." That was Ric Olie, captain of the Naboo Air Defense Force. He was escorting many people back to Naboo for the Funeral, and there was obviously a tinge of sadness in his voice. 

The Republic cruiser set down on the landing platform in Theed, not to the happiness and celebration of ten years past, but to remorse, grief and mourning. "Hello, Captain," greeted Obi-Wan as he and his apprentice left the ship. "We have been given a one month leave of our duties to pay our respects." 

"I am glad you arrived here in one piece, without having to deal with our Niemodian friends," Panaka replied jokingly, even though it was out of context for times like these. 

"Yes, I remember them vividly. I need to speak with you onboard the Cruiser. And bring the Handmaidens, too. And R2-D2. My padawan and I have discovered some interesting possibilities in concurrence with Her Majesty's death." 

" 'Interesting possibilities'? I will get them immediately." 

Before the little meeting, Senator Pestage brought Panaka aside, and discussed the little tidbit of information he received from the Sith. "Captain, is it a possibility that the person who died in this horrible incident was not in fact the Queen, but a imposter? A decoy?" 

"No, of course not. We have a decoy set up, Sabe', in the case of an emergency where we need to protect the Queen. They only change places when I authorize it, and I knew nothing of any switch. If the person who died was Sabe', she wouldn't be here now; a handmaiden called 'Padme' ' would. "Look, here comes Sabe' now." 

"Good day, Captain Panaka," greeted Sabe'. 

_He must have lied_, thought Pestage. _What good would it do him anyway to tell me?_

********************* 

Onboard the ship, the ten of them discussed the next plan of action. In attendance were Captain Panaka, the five Handmaidens, Obi-Wan and Anakin, R2-D2, and Senator Pestage. "My friends, I would like to see the recording of Her Highness' death again. Please." 

"Of course, Master Jedi," replied Yane'. 

R2-D2 once again lit up yet another room. This time they could see **everything**. _Queen Amidala was standing in the balcony in her quarters, looking at the waterfalls of Theed. It truly was a beautiful sight, even over a transmission, in shades of blue. All of a sudden, the Queen put her hand over her mouth, to her lips, like she had seen something familiar, shocking or frightening. Her hand moved to her throat, clasping it like a cup, and then grabbing it like she was…choking. She tried to loosen her collar, but that didn't do anything. Doubling over, she fell over the railing and the Queen was plummeting hundreds of feet into the water, to her death._

_ _

The handmaidens were crying now, and no one could utter a sound. Anakin was the first to speak. 

"Sith………………………….." was the only noise that could snake out of his mouth. 

"I believe there is more behind this, Captain," Obi-Wan said in conjecture. "I agree with Anakin. There was a Sith behind this. That was definitely a Force Choke." 

"Sith?" inquired the Senator, memories ricocheting around his head. _"I am Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith…"_

"The Sith are ancient enemies of the Jedi. They use the Dark Side of the Force, and to make a long story short, are pure evil. There is no hope in redeeming a Sith. It is not much fun to tango with them, as I personally know from my last excursion on Naboo." The memories of Darth Maul were remembered, hopefully for the last time. "They must be destroyed. They should not be trusted in any way." 

"I believe I will have to be excused, please," said Pestage. 

After he left, the meeting continued. 

"I find this whole conversation to be quite amusing, even under these circumstances," said Sabe' in an odd tone. "I mean, I don't believe that I could fool two Jedi for this long." 

"Fool us with what?" inquired Anakin. 

"Search your feelings, Anakin. Am I Sabe'?" Anakin let his thoughts flow inward, and outwards at the same time. He probed Sabe's mind, looking for something out of place. And then he found it. Quite shocking, really. _How in the Force did this happen?_

"Nice to make your acquaintance…**_Padme'_**." 

Shock flickered across everyone's faces and minds. When Sabe'/Padme' lowered her flaming orange and red hood, there was a sharp intake of breath from Panaka's direction. 

********************** 

"Yes, Captain, it's me: Padme'." Relief washed over Panaka's face, but he was still confused, and was looking down at his feet. Spontaneously, he looked up and shot a scornful look at the Queen. 

I was as if a weight had been lifted off of Anakin's soul. He breathed a sigh of relief. _It was really her!_ He thought it was incredible, could barely believe it. Anakin took his first real look at her in nine years. She was taller, and seemed older, more mature, not as naïve. Just as he had thought ten years ago, he thought she was and would continue to be a good Queen. He felt like walking over to her and giving her a big giant hug, but knew that it would be out of context for times like these. 

Amidala looked at Anakin for what seemed to be the first time in nine years. _Of course, it **is** the first time in nine years._ He seemed older, more… something. She couldn't place it. Perhaps it was the Jedi aura. He seemed also to be looking at her. Their eyes locked, for only a moment. _Of course, I could be wrong. He could be looking inward, he **is** a Jedi._ Obi-wan shot a glance at the two of them, and only Panaka's voice could shake her out of her thoughts. 

"How do we know that you are **really** the Queen, and not some imposter or con artist that is trying to steal the throne? We would-" 

"How do we know that she is not?" asked Rabe'. 

"She definitely looks like Her Royal Highness," input Yane'. 

"I see no reason why we should believe her either," answered Panaka. _He always **was** negative_, thought Anakin. _Look at him now. Always, the pessimist._

"How would I know of the switching scheme? I know you made that deal with the Niemodians that you would drop a few of the charges if they didn't mention it in the trial, to keep this little 'tradition' a secret." For untold generations, the King or Queen had had a decoy, someone that they could switch places with to protect themselves in times of danger. The citizens of Naboo were, of course, blind to these schemes. _If the word ever leaked that every once in a while, there was a decoy Queen to protect the **real** Queen, that was easy to understand. It was for the protection of their beloved Queen. But to substitute this decoy when the Queen was not in any sort of danger was just wrong, immoral. **Immoral**. **Unqueenly**._

She continued, "I know just as well as you do that if any word of this switch that I did when I wasn't in any obvious sort of danger would be what they constitute treason. It would be as if I died and we put a con artist on the throne to qualm the fears of my people. If you still are unconvinced, I'd be happy to do a DNA tes-" 

The evidence was piling up too high, too quickly. "No, that will not be necessary. I still don't have a good enough reason to believe this. Any spy could have collected the information that you just recited to us." Panaka was obviously not convinced. The Jedi, however, were absolutely certain that the captain definitely **wanted** to be convinced. 

"Do you believe the Jedi would lie? I call upon the Jedi to ask the Force if I am telling the truth." 

The Jedi had been silent throughout this whole exchange, at least physically. Mentally, there had been a heated discussion going on that rivaled the arguments of Han Solo and Princess Leia. "I sense no duplicity in her, Captain. I believe that she is telling the truth. I see no reason not to," replied Obi-wan. "But to pose a question or two, how did our friend the Sith Lord not notice that it was Sabe' on the balcony, and not the real Queen? Also, how were you able to fool **everyone** that you were Sabe', not Padme', like you had been trained?" 

Before the Queen could answer, Panaka couldn't resist asking more questions of the Queen. "But Your Highness, why? Of all the things to do, to violate our agreement-" 

"And what agreement was that? That I would only trade places with Sabe' and take up the alias of Padme' when I was in danger? Who says I wasn't? Besides, there are other, more important reasons that I took up the alias of Sabe'. More important than you give me credit for." A hateful look radiated from her face, transforming into a shameful, humble expression. "Maybe they weren't so important. Truly, my actions were nothing but selfish. We really shouldn't be happy, you know. Sabe' is still dead. We should be sad, in mourning for the loss of a dear friend." 

"Her Majesty speaks the truth. We should be sad for Sabe', even in the light that we now know that our Queen is alive and well," declared Eirate'. 

"Your highness, that still leaves us with a number of questions that we must answer now or we will all suffer, I have forseen it. How, - and why?" intrigued Anakin. 

************************ 

"Which question would you like me to answer first?" asked Amidala. _I don't really care. I doesn't make much of a difference_, she added. 

"I don't really care," answered Anakin with a roguish smile. He looked at her, and he saw that Amidala was a much different person than the Queen he had know a decade ago. Her features were colder, harder than before. She obviously was less emotional. 

Amidala looked at her feet, resting on the cool, shining metal that was the floor of the Republic cruiser. _Which should I answer first?_, she thought. _I guess it couldn't hurt._ "I guess I'll answer the easy one first," she finally spoke. 

"And that would be which?" inquired Panaka. "There are many, many questions that we would like to ask." Panaka wanted very badly for these questions to be answered. They were questions of loyalty, questions of importance. 

"Well, I'll answer the question of how I managed to fool everyone. It wasn't **that** hard. I mean, Sabe' knew how to play the Queen, that was how she was trained. I just needed to learn Sabe's voice. People don't pay any attention to the Queen's handmaidens." That was true; it was what she had told the Handmaidens when they had first entered her service.She glanced at Obi-wan, wondering where he was in this conversation. He certainly was out of it today. 

"Who says they don't? I certainly did…" said Obi-wan. 

Paying him no heed, the Queen continued. "They ignore them, and handmaidens always keep their hoods up, so nobody would have to worry about my features. When I was in disguise and with the Yane', Eirate' and the other handmaidens and I wasn't wearing a hood, I just tried to avoid as many people as I could. By being on 'errands' from the 'Queen', or talking with her, discussing the day's events. But normally, I didn't switch with Sabe' for long, only a couple of hours, so it didn't make a difference." 

"What about our friend the Sith Lord?" asked Obi-Wan. "I couldn't see him not telling that it was a decoy on the balcony." 

"But he did," pointed out Yane'. She was right. 

"To tell the truth, I don't know. Obviously, the Sith either couldn't tell or didn't care. In my opinion, I think that the Sith didn't consider the possibility. Why would he think that Sabe' was a decoy? The Sith had never encountered either Sabe' or me before, so he could have thought that Sabe' **was** the Queen. He just wasn't looking to see if she was a decoy." 

* * * * * * * 

In the red-clad quarters of Darth Sidious on Coruscant, the Master was discussing the events of his last mission with his apprentice. Obviously, he wasn't too ecstatic with him and his results. 

"You fool!" he exclaimed, sending another volley of blinding force lightning into his apprentice. It's energy sent the apprentice reeling, and he put up his hand to deflect it, but almost impossibly the barrage of energy got _stronger_. 

Sidious' quarters were right up next to the Jedi temple, where their crazy antics hid him from their view. He lived in a humble (or maybe not so) ten-room suite, filled with Sith artifacts and scrolls. He had to keep his use of the Dark Side down, this close to the temple, but Sith had a technique of 'hiding' their force-signature, like pulling a cloak around them. It gave them a lot of room to work with the Force without being detected, but took a lot of energy. 

"It – it wasn't my fault…" he spoke in his dark, deep, menacing voice. Much deeper than Sidious' voice, it sounded like it was created from a machine. 

"Not your fault, my afterburners! How in the universe did you not tell that the 'Queen' that you killed was no more than a decoy? I _did_ warn you that the Queen of Naboo has a scheme set up to protect her with a decoy, didn't I? THE QUEEN IS STILL ALIVE!!!" He started to force choke his apprentice, but stopped before it could kill him. 

"My Master, of course. But I have never encountered Amidala or her decoy, so I don't know which is the Queen, and which is the Decoy. Besides, she was in those clothes…" 

"You incompetence appalls me, Lord Vader; you should know better than that. If I sent you to kill, say, a Jedi, you would of course check to make sure it was a Jedi you were killing, not some senator. Why is it different here?" He levitated his student and threw him against the wall with a _thud_. Master-Apprentice relations in the Sith Order were nothing like with the weakling Jedi. They centered around hate and abomination for the other, which strengthened them. It had to be kept in perfect balance, or one would kill the other. 

The Master would hate the Apprentice for the fact that eventually, he would usurp him, killing him or whatever it took to become the Master. He hated him for it, and feared him for it. The Apprentice hated the Master for the way he treated him, and would eventually have revenge on him. He feared him because at any time, the Master could easily destroy him and get another apprentice. This symbiotic relation kept both sides on an edge and equal. 

"My Lord, look on the bright side. Everyone on Naboo thinks that their beloved Queen is dead. If we play the parts right, we could use this to our advantage." 

********************* 

"So, Your Highness, we still have many questions for you to answer," pointed out Obi-Wan. "Why in the universe did you ever switch places with Sabe'?" 

_This is going to be hard. They won't like my explanation. Especially Captain Panaka. I'll just tell them..._ "Well, um...I was stressed." _What the hell am I doing? That's not what I was going to say! _

Anakin tried to catch Amidala's eye. She obviously was upset with herself, and there was something behind her explanation, something that he should have known about but didn't. _Obviously, it was the Jedi. Probably Yoda, the Master who was against my training all along. She did something that involved me, and they thought it would distract me from my training._

_Anakin, it was nothing like that. I had no choice._

_ _

_No choice, Master? I'll see about that._

_ _

"Stressed! **STRESSED**! Your Highness, that is the most absurd explanation that I have heard in years! Why, you are nothing but a damn traitor!" Panaka exclaimed, marching out of the room. His face was all contorted, and looked like his best friend had just been shot. The Queen was too quick for him, however. 

The Queen was really mad. She had a good reason for this, and Panaka was going to hear her out. "Captain, I request you come back here at once! I am still Amidala, Queen of the Naboo, and I **order** you to come back in here and hear me out!" When he didn't reply, she ran out, and brought him back in, dragging him by the collar. 

_I hope I'm never in the way of her mad fury_, thought Anakin. 

_Me, too_, replied Obi-Wan. _No one has the fury of a Naboo Queen when someone doesn't come back into the room._

"All right, your highness." 

"Yes. Now, Sache'. Tell me, how much work do I have to do as Queen? Do I loaf around all day, looking out the balcony, reading a good book?" The Queen hoped very much that Panaka would accept her reasons, or else she would lose a very good and helping friend. 

"Your Highness, I would be glad to answer that. You, as Queen have many duties to perform. If you loafed around all day, you could never get anything done, and our Government would fall apart. Why, the piles of backed up and late papers on your desk-" 

"I don't think you need to go into all the dire details, Sache'." 

"Yes, Your Highness. The Jedi would probably throw up." Panaka snickered at the comment. 

"Silence, Captain. It takes more work to be a Queen than you think. As Sache' pointed out, I have a lot of work to do. I have been getting very, very stressed out lately. I think that every once in a while, a person deserves, say, a day off." 

_A day off_, Anakin said to himself. _An ingenious idea._

Continuing, Amidala looked down at her feet. Looking to her handmaidens for support, she paused. _What would I do without them?_ she asked herself. "Sabe' and I worked this out so that I could take a little time off every once in a while. I have been taking more and more time off lately, because of the whole issue on the slavery on Tatooine." Anakin's head shot up, upon realizing that this whole problem was closer to home than it appeared. Obi-wan shot a very menacing glance at the Queen. He obviously didn't like the direction this was taking. "It really is a lot of work to convince a court full of stubborn bureaucrats to bring this issue back to the Senate-" 

"OBI-WAN KENOBI!" A booming voice overtook the Queen's. "How come I never heard about this when it was in the Senate?! I could have helped them! A lot!" 

"Anakin, I had no choice. It was the Council's decision to isolate you from this issue. They thought it would interfere in with your training. I had no right to conflict with them." 

"You know, Master, you could use a little bit of Master Qui-Gon's stubbornness. I have a right to be informed of such things." 

"I say we leave them to fight this out," the Queen whispered into the Captain's ear. 

"I agree, your highness. I don't like your reasons, but I guess I'll have to live with them. It won't bring Sabe' back now. I say give them an hour, give or take." 

As the Queen, Panaka, the Handmaidens and Artoo filed out of the room unnoticed by the Jedi, Obi-Wan and Anakin started their pitting match. 

*********************** 

As Sate Pestage walked through the grand halls of Theed Palace, with their high ceilings and grand artwork, he looked at the walls. Or at least, that's what people would have seen if they were just looking at him. In reality, he was looking inward, thinking and meditating on the counsel of numerous people. 

_Is the queen really alive?_ He pondered. _I wish that were so, but then who died on that balcony? I saw the holo myself. **Someone** died there._ He was pitting the words of the Sith with the words of the Jedi. He wasn't sure which were winning. 

_The Jedi say that the Sith is not to be trusted. If it were true that a Sith murdered the Queen, or whoever it was, then I shouldn't trust them. But what if they were telling the truth? They could be a powerful ally if everyone is not telling the truth._

_If Sidious was, then the Queen is a traitor. I cannot tell anyone of my suspicion._ The senator was very confused, but then again, he wasn't. _There is so much evidence that the Queen really died, why fight it on the long shot that the Queen is alive. She would be a traitor, and she really isn't alive anyway. Why fight death when it has already struck?_

_I saw Sabe' there, in that meeting. No Padme', no decoy. And the Sith are not to be trusted, they killed our beloved Queen, and are just-_ As the Senator was walking, lost in his inner turmoil and conflict, he had unknowingly ran into someone, lost in just as much thought. It appeared to be a Gungan. 

"Oh, mesa sorry..." 

"I am too. Who are you? I don't appear to have met you before. You look vaguely familiar. Are you a Gungan?" 

"Oh, yes. Mesada Ambassador Jar Jar Binks. O, moie moie I am a Gungan. Yousa are whosa?" 

"I am Sate Pestage, Senator of this sector. I come from Sluis Van. I never really met a Gungan before..." 

"Yousa probably haven't. Not many have, only on da Naboo." 

"I understand. Is it true that Gungans live in underwater cities and have developed cloning technology?" 

"Yes, wesa live under da wata, in da swamps. Mesa dunno about da clones. Mebbe heyblibbers, for da food and da fish, but no clonin'. 'Tis a bombad illegal thing, clonin'," he said in a down trod voice." 

"Ahh... I had heard rumors, and with all of the recent terrorist attacks, we are afraid that they could be using clones." 

Jar Jar obviously didn't ant to talk about this now. "Mesa sorry for bumping into you, sir. Mesa looking at da monunentei for Masta Qui-Gon and his part in da battle of da Naboo." 

"Ah, Qui-Gon Jinn. I once met him. A very good man. I wish he could have lived." 

"Oh, mesa too." 

"I have to go now. I have many things to ponder. Will you be at the funeral for Queen Amidala, Ambassador Binks?" 

"Yes, mesa will. Yousa?" 

"Yes. That is the reason I have come here, to attend the funeral and to help oversee the election for a new monarch. A day of piece and prosperity to you, Ambassador Binks." 

"Yousa too, Senator." 

********************* 

After nearly an hour, Obi-Wan and Anakin were still arguing. "Anakin, will it make a difference now what happened ten years ago? The only thing it would have done would have been to distract you from your training, when you needed concentration the most!" 

"But..." 

"And that is the same reason you had no contact out of the Temple." 

"But, Master, that isn't the point! The point is that I should have at least been aware that the topic was up for a debate in the Senate!" 

"You could not have helped them. They would still have appointed a committee to 'ascertain the truth', to see if you were lying." 

"But I have the proof right inside of me!" 

"Where? I didn't know that slaves had tattoos or something." 

Arrogantly, Anakin continued. "Obivously, Master Qui-Gon didn't tell you about the slave transmitters. Every slave has a transmitter in their bodies. If you try to run away, they can blow you up. They only deactivated mine, but they didn't extract it yet. It's still inside of me. Only slaves have them." 

"But you don't know where they are, right? Or you would have taken them out years ago and ran off with your mother." 

The mention of Anakin's mother made him cringe, remembering her and imagining the hardships she would be going through now. "Yes, but **they** probably know where they would be. It must be _somewhere_ in the records. I could have swayed the case." 

"But Anakin, that would have been 'contact out of the temple'. Besides, if it had been up to me, you would have found out about this. It was the council's decision, not mine." 

"Still, I want it back in the Senate NOW!" 

"I agree, Anakin," the Queen said as everyone walked back into the room. She sat down in a chair that overlooked all the others, giving the 'feel' of being in the higher position than everyone else. "I wish that I didn't have to ruin you and your Master's fun and games, but the Captain and I have been discussing how I will be reinstated as the Queen. We believe that we have a plan." 

"What do you suggest the we, or rather you, do, your highness?" inquired Obi-Wan. _I don't like the feeling that I'm getting from her. It feels too straightforward; if she tells them her real reasons, then they'll call her a traitor. Just look at what the Captain did._

_ _

Me, either, Master. I bet it'll have to do with the funeral. 

"The plan that we have come up with is very straightforward." 

"I wouldn't call it 'our' plan, your highness. I was objecting to it all along. I believe the Jedi won't like it either." Captain Panaka looked very tired out. In his brown coat and hat, he looked just like he had in the Battle of Naboo. 

"Let her continue," urged Sache'. 

"As I was saying," Amidala continued, obviously ticked off by the antics of the Captain, and giving a look to Anakin, "at the funeral for Sabe', the 'Queen', all of us will be asked to say a little something about her. I will go first, and explain that she wasn't the Queen, and the circumstances surrounding it." 

"And what will you tell them about why you switched places with her?" asked Obi-Wan. "I don't like this plan. They will call you a traitor, and may start a riot, possibly try to kill you." 

"What I plan to do is to explain. I highly doubt that they will start a riot. If they do, that is why **you** are here. I spoke about this to the Chancellor before you arrived. That is one of the reasons that he alerted the Council of this, and asked that some Jedi would be here. To protect me, in case there was an assassination attempt on me, because of my decisions. They **were** mine, and I have to face the consequences for it, even if I have to give up my office." 

"Well, ahh...so getting us here was just a big conspiracy between you and the Chancellor?" _There is something wrong with the Chancellor, Anakin._

_I know, Master. I've felt it. It is as though he is possessed._

_We should watch him carefully. The Sith could be trying to control him, and in turn control the Republic._

_Yes, Master._

"You could say that. They were my decisions, and I do not deny that. I also wanted to speak to you about the slavery on Tatooine issue, because I want to bring it back up in the Senate. You also should be here for Sabe's funeral." 

"I guess that we have to go with your plan," conceded Obi-Wan. "I hope that you have a very well-written speech. The funeral is in only a few days now, you know." 

********************* 

"Darth Vader, there is a very important mission you need to complete," Darth Sidious addressed Vader, who was kneeling at his feet. _In his flowing black robes, Vader almost looks like he is a incarnation of the Dark Side itself_, thought Sidious. A smirk crossed his face. Vader was training well, but he was not up to the level Maul was yet. _Darth Maul..._

_ _

"Master, where am I to go?" asked Vader, contented. Sidious was pulled out of his ponderings. He looked at his chrono, and saw that he was keeping Vader waiting, and had been for at least five minutes. 

"Naboo. In a few days, the Naboo will be holding the funeral for their 'Queen'." 

"Their 'Queen'? Ahh..."Darth Vader nodded in recognition. _I bet that I'll have to cause a riot._

"I heard that, but I am afraid not, Vader. I will have a few of our Mandalorian friends do that." 

"Then why should I be there? I don't think to kill the Queen again." 

"I have arranged for two Jedi to be at the funeral, friends of the Queen." His whole body shook as he let out a feral laugh that would normally had shaken anyone to the bone. 

"Who are they?" _I can't wait to get my hands on a couple of Jedi._

"I know that you want to kill some Jedi. The Jedi at the funeral are the two most dangerous in that whimsy order, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. They could destroy us." 

"Destroy us?" The thought caused shivers to go up his spine. 

"Yes. I need you to kill them. They should be no match for you. After our friends and the Senator start throwing accusations at Amidala, the Jedi should be protecting her. When you get them away from her, the rioters should have no problem getting rid of the Queen. But be cautious." 

"Yes, Master. I know what happened to **your last apprentice** when he 

(died) 

tangled with Kenobi. What is so important with Skywalker?" 

"Skywalker has a...intimate connection with the force. He is the one spoken of in the Prophecy." 

"The Prophecy...you mean ours or the Jedi's?" 

"Both. The Prophesies differ, but the person in them is the same. The Jedi say that he is the one who will '_bring balance to the force_'. Ours says that he is the one who will destroy us. He is the **real** danger here. You must destroy him, Vader." 

"How could I destroy him, Master, if he is 

(going to) 

destined to destroy us?" 

"Not destined to destroy us. Destiny revolves around one's mindset. He has not yet been fully trained in the weakly Jedi arts. Even with his connection with the force, he is still not fully open to it, only as a Knight would. Be careful, Lord Vader. He is a force to be reckoned with. Also, you must have more trust in yourself than to believe an ancient Jedi prophesy. Or you will ultimately fail." 

"Yes, Master." 

"But to get back to your mission. It is a coincidence that the Sith Robes have very much in common with Naboo Mourning Shards. You will be able to sneak in very easily. But there will be Jedi. It should matter not. The sadness and fear of the crowds should mask your dark presence easily. Now go, and destroy them. With Kenobi and Skywalker gone, **there should be nothing that stands between us and our _revenge_**." 

************ 

After the meeting, Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped off to the side with the Queen. "We do not like your plan, Your Highness," stated Obi-Wan. 

"I know that, but what do you suggest, you two?" answered the Queen. Still dressed in her handmaiden robes, she had to keep the guise up until the news broke. Otherwise, people would wonder... 

"Well...um...I don't really know, Your Highness," said Obi-Wan. "I don't have any ideas." Flustered, he turned to Anakin, who had his tongue sticking out a little form his lips, attached off to the side of his upper lip, obviously thinking. _Ani?_

"Oh, yeah," jumped in Anakin. "I do believe that I have an idea. It involves a little deception-" 

"I don't know Anakin, that sounds kinda wrong to me. Anyway, go on." _I don't like the sound of this. I know that Anakin sometimes has plans that others don't like._

"As I was saying, it involves a little deception, but it is workable. You have to explain that 'the Queen' didn't die in the fall, but was severely injured. She was believed dead, but was just in a coma, and just recently awoke. A DNA test would get everyone who didn't believe you off your tail." 

"What abut Sabe'?" chimed in Obi-Wan. 

"Oh, yeah, her. You could say she was murdered, which wouldn't be lying." 

"I don't like this, Ani. I **can** call you that, can't I?" 

"Yeah, sure. All my friends at the Temple call me that anyway, and only refer to me as 'Anakin' when they have to be formal." 

"OK, Ani. I mean, that's blatant lying to my people, and that is just wrong. It would b even more betrayal of them. My decisions are past me now. What I did cannot be undone, and the blame for Sabe's life must fall upon me. I have to face the consequences of my decisions. You can't cheat life, Ani. You have to take responsibility for your actions." 

"Anakin, she's right. The only plan that has a chance of even surviving is hers. I is the only way, Anakin." 

******************** 

The Mandalorians were a group of warriors from the Outer Rim. Fierce, with much training and abilities, the Mandalorians were some of the best fighters in the Outer Rim Territories. Coupled with their armor, which contained missile launchers, smart ropes, hidden weapons and covered them from head to toe, it was normally not much fun to tango with them. It also lent them a nasty appearance, which kept away most wannabe conquerors. 

During the Great Sith War, the Mandalorians sided with the Sith, in return for favors, money and a place when the Sith won. However, during the Great Sith War, the Sith were betrayed, and the Jedi won. In the aftermath, only one Sith survived, Darth Bane. He started the two master-apprentice cycle, and kept the Sith Order alive. Also, Darth Bane took one Mandalorian, the leader, Boba Fett, aside towards the end of the War. 'We will not win this war, Fett,' he said. Concurring, they laid a plan to save the Mandalorians through Fett. 

They would keep a record of Fett's DNA, and the Sith would work on Cloning technology. The Sith had a whole slew of technology they had developed. Once the technology was developed, the Sith would begin to clone a new generation, a new army of Mandalorians. The new leader in each generation kept the title 'Boba Fett'. Also, there were some modifications that were made to the Armor, most notibally a Jet Pack and other defenses against Jedi. 

As Boba Fett looked over the cloning chamber on New Mandalor, in the "Unknown Territories", he smiled. _Soon, our plans will come to fruition and we will be able to shrug off our Sith masters once and for all._

"Boba Fett," a technician called. "There is a transmission from Lord Sidious." 

"Send it up to the observation platform," called Fett. 

Boba Fett kneeled before the holocam, as a holo of Sidious came up before him. "My lord." 

"Rise, Fett. How are you today? I take it that you like your new toys?" 

"Yes, Master. We are becoming anxious to make a move." 

"Ah, yes," he motioned his hand over the cloning chamber. There were five hundred thousand Sith Cloning Cylinders, and soon the fiftieth batch of clone would be finished. It took five years for a batch of clones to mature, or else they would be unstable. Nobody wanted them going crazy in the middle of a battle. _This would make how many clones?_ thought Fett. _Twenty five million._

_ _

Sidious continued, "Patience, my friend. I wish that you and your colleagues make ready for mobilization." 

"Ah, finally, my Lord. We have been getting antsy to begin our conquest, after two hundred and eighty years." 

"Yes...it has been a long time, hasn't it?" 

"Yes, my Lord. Where do you wish for us to attack?" 

"No attack yet, Fett. I need you to send twenty of your warriors to Naboo, without their Armor." 

"Without their Armor? But would that be...wise? People would see their faces, and the whole cloning scheme would be out in the open." 

"Fortunately, that will not be necessary. At this time, all of Naboo is in mourning for their Queen. The mourning clothes will hide everyone's faces. They believe her to be dead. However, she is actually alive, and the reason that they think she is dead borders on treason. She is still young and naïve, and knowing her, she will just tell them her reasons outright. There is a chance that they wil not charge her with treason." 

"And you wish us to jump-start a riot?" The Mandalorians were experts at this, and always had been. 

"Absolutely. Throw garbage, yell at her, that type of thing. Also, set one person up with a Xerrol Nightstinger rifle. If all the attempts fail, you should have no trouble assassinating the Queen. Go in on separate transports, with other people. I will set up aliases on Naboo for them." 

"Yes, my lord. Any other commands?" 

"Actually, yes. Make sure your troops are not all together in one place, spread them out around the amphitheatre. And, ready your troos to invade shortly after. The Queen has Jedi with her, and they will make her leave the planet. Soon, the government there will be in shambles, and there should be no problem taking it. Also, to cause even more confusion, this will be a three-pronged attack." 

"Where else will we victimize?" inquired Boba Fett.  
  


"Alderaan, and Malastare. Also, blow something up on Coruscant, just not near my quarters. Possibly the Senate building, or some office building or mall. Alderaan has a weak military, and Malastare is made up of pacifists. They should be no trouble for you. I wil have the Senate bogged down in procedures, so the military will not mobilize." 

"Yes, My Lord." 

"One more thing. Start to make accelerated clones of specimen AAA-23FTG." 

"AAA-23FTG?" _Accelerated? That does not sound good. And I have never heard of this specimen._

"Yes, Fett. I have some special things planned for that clone. Make sure it is accelerated, to three weeks' time." 

"Yes, My lord." The transmission shut off. The new here surprised Boba Fett. Accelerated was not like Sidious, he was patient. 

********************** 

The Queen was sitting on Sabe's bed in her chambers, now in the green handmaiden's robes that they used for celebrations. She had to come up with some sort of way to explain all of this to her people. Just **how** to do it was driving her crazy. All of her political education and upbringing had taught her nothing that dealt with this kind of situation – scandal. 

She wondered now just why she had done it. _It's not the fact that I did it, it's..._ she pondered as she went back to writing the speech. 

She scribbled onto a sheet of paper: 

Today is a day of mourning for our people. Our Queen has passed on, and we are faced with a crisis. A crisis of Scandal. 

_No, that won't work._ She crumpled up her paper and threw it into her wastebasket. Picking up another sheet of paper, she tried it again. When that idea didn't work, she decided that she had serious writers' block and to pick it up later. _No_, she said to herself. _There is no use procrastinating. I might as well just get it done now._

Again she took another shot at writing her speech: 

**Today we gather in mourning for Queen Amidala. In reality, her death is my fault, albeit indirectly. The Queen is not dead. The 'Queen' who died was little more than a decoy, and protection for the real Queen. Normally, the Queen and her Decoy, Sabe', one of the Queen's handmaidens, only switch when there is some great danger, for example ten years ago and the Trade Federation fiasco. However, this time, I, Queen Amidala, switched places with Sabe', for utterly selfish reasons, and if there is any blame to be placed, it is mine.**

_That sounds alright to me._ Unbidden, Anakin came into her thoughts yet **again**. For some crazy reason, she couldn't get him out of her head, and it was driving her mad.She had no idea why. She decided that she would go and see what Anakin's opinion on what she was writing was. It would give her an excuse to talk to him at least. 

As Padme' Naberrie Amidala started to leave to talk with Anakin, Rabe' came in. "Your highness, how are you?" she asked. 

"I am fine, just working on my speech." Replied the Queen. It was most obvious that she wanted to get out of here. 

"Could I see what you have written, Your Highness?" 

"Of course, Rabe'. Here it is," she said, handing her the wrinkled sheet of paper. 

"You were writing this? Why were you using such an outdated form of communication?" 

"I write my speeches better that way. It is as if I am reciting the speech as I am writing it." 

"Oh," nodded Rabe' in agreement, reading the speech. "I like what you have. I am in no place to critique your speeches, you know, but if I were receiving this speech, I wouldn't be as mad at you as if I found out another way," she said jokingly. "You know what I mean, your highness. I like it." 

"Why, I'll get you..." muttered the Queen sarcastically. "I have to go, so tell the others I say hi, OK?" 

"Where are you going, your highness?" inquired Rabe'. 

"I am going to speak with Anakin," coldly replied Amidala. 

"Oh. I better be going now, your highness." 

"Have a nice day, Rabe'." 

"You too!" cried Rabe' as she ran out of the room. 

When the Queen arrived at Anakin's quarters, she was greeted by a guard. Obi-Wan and Anakin were not happy that they would have guards outside their Quarters, but the Naboo were insistent that they did, just as an honor. "Who is this?" asked a Guard. 

"I am one of the Queen's handmaidens. I wish to speak with Anakin Skywalker." 

"I am sorry, miss, but he is not here right now. He said that if someone wanted to reach him, he would be in the Gardens." 

"Thank you, sir," She said. "Have a nice day." 

When she arrived at the gardens, she found him kneeling in front of the Wall of Ivy, where the whole wall was covered with ivy for hundreds of meters. For a while, she just stood there, looking at him, thinking what she should do. She knew that he was meditating, and probably knew she was here, but she couldn't move, could only stare. 

_What's going on with me?_ She asked herself, and she snapped out of her mini-trance. Stepping up to Anakin, she put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped away as if he was burned. 

"Your Highnesss, what do you want?" he asked, quickly picking up his composure. 

"Please, Ani, don't call me that in private."  
  


"Then what would you like me to call you, um...whatever you want me to call you in private." 

She chuckled, and said, "I don't really care, maybe Amidala or Padme'." 

"Do you have a nickname; something your friends called you when you were a little kid? Mine was Annie, but I guess you already know that." 

"Everyone just called me 'Padme'. You could call me Ami if you like, it rhymes with Ani." 

"That's ok, Ami. So, why are you here?" 

They leaned back against the Wall of Ivy, and Amidala said that she was having trouble writing her speech and would like Anakin's opinion on what she wrote. 

"Oh? And since when did my opinion have such high stature with the great Queen?" 

"Since now," she said, punching him in the shoulder. "I just want you to read what I have written." Even being five years younger than her, he was now a little taller than she was. 

"Sure thing, Ami. Where is it?" 

"I'll get it. It's in here somewhere." 

"So, you are now having writers' block?" 

"You could say that. It's just that none of my education and training has ever prepared me for a disaster such as this." She continued to look through her extensive array of pockets, and finally found it. "Here it is, Ani. Take a look." 

"OK, but I am horrible at writing speeches. Just be warned." He took one look at it and whistled. "This is pretty good, Ami. I think your people will like it, at least relatively." 

"Yeah, thanks. The problem is that I have all these thoughts and emotions going on in my head, but I don't know how to put them down on paper. Maybe you could help me with that?" 

Anakin almost said 'I will try to help you as best I can,' but stopped when he remembered Yoda's axiom: 'There is no try; do, or do not.' "I will help you as best I can. Why don't you tell me what you are thinking and I will help you out." He would rather have probed her mind, but he doubted that the Queen would be happy with that. He could have taken any memory, thought or emotion out of her head, and uncovered it bare, even if it had nothing to do with this. 

"Well, it is kind of hard to explain." 

"I think that's your problem. If you can't explain it to me, how do you explain it to your people? Would you rather I just do a mind probe?" 

"No, but thanks anyway. It leaves too much uncovered.But I think you have a point; if I can't explain it to you, how to my people. I'll try to explain it to you." 

"'There is no try. Do, or do not.' A famous Jedi saying, so you will not **try** to explain it, you **will** explain it." 

"Alright, I **will** explain it to you. It all started when the issue on slavery on Tatooine came up again. I mean, the first time it had been tough, but the second time we had endless debates running, it was too much for me. So, Sabe' and I came up with our little plan. We could change places during a recess, and all I had to do was to learn Sabe's voice. We also worked out a code in which I could tell my wishes to Sabe' when she was playing the Queen. So, I would stand off to the side and when the need be, I would speak up and utilize out code, and She would follow. It gave me a little bit off, but I was still working as Queen, albeit indirectly." 

"How long were you pulling this off?" inquired Anakin. _This is one intriguing story._

"Not long at all. Only once, really. We had run it through perfectly for one session, and afterwards, during the half-hour recess I called, e went and talked about it on the balcony. I left after a few minutes, and told Sabe' to come with me. She said she wanted to observe from the balcony for a few minutes. When I came back, she was just falling down from the balcony. Oh, Ani, if I didn't leave her, she would still be alive!" she cried and buried her head in Anakin's shoulder. 

"Stop blaming yourself, lying to yourself," he said, running his hand through her hair. "It would have made no difference. I have seen the Sith at work, and they don't care for innocent lives. The Sith would have killed Sabe', and you too, if only for seeing her die. You were lucky to get away." 

"Now that I look at it, Is see that it really was a stupid mistake and a ploy to slack off. I didn't see it as treasonous. You have such a different perspective on things, Anakin Skywalker," she said switching back into her Sabe' voice. "I think that I have gotten through my block, and I thank you. I must be getting back to my speech," she concluded and shuffled away. 

********************* 

Clone AAA-456GTY left New Mandalor on the souped-up and grungy looking YT-1300 freighter going under the alias _Millennium Falcon._ He was supposed to rendezvous at New Cov, and then go to Chandrila and meet up with a group of citizens going to Queen Amidala's funeral. From there, he was supposed to go under the name Vene' Lars. 

As he journeyed through hyperspace, he looked out at the mottled view out the front of the cockpit. He had to journey to so many different worlds because if the location of New Mandalor, the new secret base of Sith military operations was discovered, then the Jedi or Republic military cold attack. The Mandalorians should have no problem with Jedi, it is the others, the Space Stations and battleships that could destroy from space, without hand-to-hand combat. 

Hand-to-hand combat was the mainstay of Mandalorian militant knowledge. They were born and bred for strength, cunning, and defense. They knew moves and had strength and agility that could only be outdone by a Jedi Master. With their armor and extensive personal weapons, there was not a single being in the galaxy that could stand a chance against an army of Mandalorians. 

But here, AAA-456GTY was going into a very different situation. He was without his armor, and was going into a non-battle scenario. When he was briefed, he had been told that this was a **very** important mission, and that Darth Sidious' plan to take over the Republic depended on it. _Well, that's what he **always** tells us._

_He probably wants to get revenge on that Queen that outdid him ten years ago._ AAA-456GTY's job was to set up the Xerrol Nightstinger Sniper Rifle, in case the rest of the commandos didn't start the riot. AAA-456GTY walked into the main hold and sat at the hologameboard, looking over the parts of the rifle. He had had the usage of this rifle ingrained in his fast learning stage of clone development, but wanted to go over it once more. 

The rifle had a tibanna gas cartridge that allowed five shots. Very expensive, and weighing a lot, they were made and developed in secret by the Sith over the years. The great thing about this rifle was that it had a redirection crystal, and that the rifle fired an invisible beam. You could set up the crystal on a wall somewhere, and fire at the crystal. It would redirect it in a direction other that what you fired it in. Because of the invisible beam, nobody would know where it was fired. Quite the sniper rifle. 

AAA-456GTY had two possibilities with this rifle. He could set up the crystal to fire at the Queen, or to fire into the crowd. If he fired into the crowd, then a riot would start almost immediately. However, if he killed the Queen, then he could end this once and for all, and the Queen would be dead. Not only that, but a riot might also start. He would decide later. 

* * * * * 

Ship after ship of passengers came to Naboo. Many people around the whole galaxy came to mourn for the Queen of Naboo, even if they weren't from Naboo. People who moved away from Naboo, other Royal Families from other systems, Senators, friends of the Queen, and dignitaries came from across the Galaxy. 

Hidden within these cargoes of mourners was Darth Vader. People were wearing their mourning clothes already, so Vader was able to move around in his Sith Robes. Also, the immense sadness of the mourners cloaked his dark presence. 

As they approached the planet Naboo, he fell into the flow of the other mourners surrounding him. He would have a field day when he dealt with Skywalker and Kenobi. He allowed himself a small smile when he thought about the anarchy, fear and chaos that he would force this planet into. 

* * * * 

Captain Panaka was worried. The funeral was set to take place tomorrow, and the Queen hadn't seemed to come up with anything yet. He was worried about what the people's reaction to the 'revelation' that the Queen would put them through would be. It was a very risky plan, but no one could convince her that it would not work. The Jedi had tried, but to no avail. 

He was afraid there would be a riot, and that the Queen would be in danger. He looked at what he did when the truth was revealed to him, and he looked at some of the other people that he knew, especially Governor Bibble. The Naboo in general had strict lines of treason, and anyone who went over them would be sentenced for any number of years. He wasn't sure how the Gungans would handle it, but was sure that they wouldn't take it lightly. Obviously, the Queen had different ideas on what was treasonous and what was not. It would be interesting to see where **she** drew the line. 

****************************** 

The morning of the funeral started with a bang. Anakin's alarm clock didn't wake him up, as he hadn't been able to sleep. He had been worried sick over what the reaction to Ami's revelation tomorrow would be. _Today's_, he reminded himself. 

Getting dressed with speed rivaling the winds on the plains of Naboo, he raced down to get some breakfast with Obi-Wan. Finding him there in conversation with Captain Panaka, he started on some disgusting looking food, which the chef had told him was dubbed 'mourning food,' with the pun intended. He didn't mind it; he had had to eat much worse when he had had to take Galactic Cuisine at the Temple, "You Must Eat Everything On Your Plate Without Making a Face or You Will Fail and Have To Eat it Again Next Term." He was used to odd food. This was some odd green gunk that smelled worse than Yoda's Gruel.

'It's Gungan in nature,' the Chef had said. 'It's made with some weird cloned plant. We only serve it on days of mourning, seeing as there is no happiness in eating it,' he concluded with a chuckle.

"I say, I hope the Q-" he almost forgot. "Sabe' has some nice remarks today at the funeral," stated Obi-Wan. 

"I must agree. I heard that what she has to say will be very controversial." 

"I can't agree more, Captain," joined in Anakin. 

"How are you this morning?" asked Obi-wan. 

"I'm doing fine, at least physically. I couldn't sleep," replied Anakin sheepishly. 

"I could tell. We have to eat fast, Ani. The Funeral should be starting in less than an hour." He said. Continuing, "What kept you awake?" 

"I don't have the liberty to tell you that, Master." _At least out loud._

_Ah. Does this have to do with our loyal handmaiden Sabe'?_

_Yes. The Queen showed me her speech yesterday. By all accounts, it looks pretty good._

_Since when is your opinion in such high standards with the Queen?_

_Since yesterday, at least. I asked her that, and that's what she told me._

_Yes..._

_So, she wanted me to help her out. So I did. I was worried sick over the response to her speech today, and couldn't sleep, even with the Jedi techniques._

_ _

_You helped her? Oh, force..._

_ _

* * * * * * * * 

As Anakin, Obi-Wan, the Queen (disguised as Sabe'), her handmaidens and Panaka walked through the underground chamber, followed by countless others, they looked at where the viewing should be, in this exact room. The Room Of Flowers, is what this room was called. Domed, there was a ledge up about ten feet from the floor. On this ledge was a ring of flowers, of all colors. On the walls were tapestries, and a few feet from the tapestries were statues of great Kings and Queens of Naboo, each holding a lit candle in their right hand. 

But where the showing of 

(Sabe's) 

the Queen's body would be, there was nothing. As people approached it, they gasped. _It was to be expected_, they examined. _Her body was probably destroyed from the fall._

Anakin whispered in Ami's ear, "Where is the body?" 

"Uh, we couldn't find it. Probably some sea creature ate it, or it was destroyed. We couldn't put it on display, anyway. Her family would recognize her without the makeup." 

"Oh. What have you done to fix up your speech?" he added. 

"Fix it up? I remember that you held it quite high," she said jokingly punching him in the ribs. "A lot, actually. Mostly stuff on the end. You'll see." 

"Alright, Ami." 

* * * * * * * * * * 

The crowd was getting thick in the giant set of room inside Theed Palace. These rooms were used for large occasions, such as celebrations and funerals. Here, speeches were given, and received. Presentations, also. The rooms opened up to the sky, like a courtyard. There were balconies lining the walls, where the dignitaries from off-planet sat. Thousands of citizens sat in the pit. On a raised platform behind a table sat the Queen's relatives, friends and noble supporters. 

Jar Jar Binks came up to the podium standing before the table. "Mesa would like to welcome yousa all to Hersa Majesty's funeral. Mesa Jar Jar Binks, Ambassador of da Gungans to da Naboo. Mesa know Her Highness for uh maxi big tima. Wesa have many peoples whosa would like to say uh little bitty thinga about da Queen. First, the handmaiden Sabe' of Queen Amidol." Before everyone set out to the actual interment, peple were to say a few words about her 

(fake) 

lately deceased Royal Highness. 

The Queen, in red and black mourning robes, climbed up to the podium. Adjusting the microphone, she began to speak. 

* * * * * * 

AAA-456GTY lied quietly in the hidden room. Added to the inside of the wall secretly by Chancellor Palpatine, when he was Senator for Naboo, Sidious had discovered it. Shielded, there was no sign that there was a room, or an assassin in there, except for a small hole that a blaster could peek out of. _If the rioters are there, I should have no use_, he contemplated. _Even if they **do** start the riot, an apparent shot into the crowd will have it going even more. Maybe it will hit the Queen._ He started to aim, and put his finger on the trigger, ready to pull whenever the time was right. 

* * * * * * 

"Today we gather in mourning for Queen Amidala. In reality, her death is my fault, albeit indirectly. The Queen is not dead. The 'Queen' who died was little more than a decoy, and protection for the real Queen. Normally, the Queen and her Decoy, Sabe', one of the Queen's handmaidens, only switch when there is some great danger, for example ten years ago and the Trade Federation fiasco." She lowered her hood, to the exclamation of many. Reporters would have recorded Jar Jar fainting, yells from the crowd, and someone exclaiming from the balconies, 'By the Chancellor's underwear!'. Obi-wan looked up in surprise. Not heeding anyone, she continued. 

"However, this time, I, Queen Amidala, switched places with Sabe', for utterly selfish reasons, and if there is any blame to be placed, it is mine." 

"How did this happen?!" someone yelled out of the crowd. Another asked, "How do we know that it really is you?" Mumbles and conversations were starting, much to the dislike of the Queen. 

"I was just getting to this. I could do a DNA test if you like. I switched places with Sabe'. Only once, really. We had run it through perfectly for one session, and afterwards, using a code so that I could tell my will to her, ruling indirectly. During the half-hour recess I called, we went and talked about it on the balcony. I left after a few minutes, and told Sabe' to come with me. She said she wanted to observe from the balcony for a few minutes. When I came back, she was just falling down from the balcony. If I didn't leave her, she would still be alive! And for the reasons! 

"I was utterly selfish in my reasons. Normally, we switched when I was in danger, like with the Trade Federation fiasco ten years ago. But this time, I switched so that I could relax and take a little time off. Do you know how much work it takes to be a monarch?" 

At that, shouts went up from the crowd. They had been shocked speechless before, but now were coming to their senses. Someone yelled, "You traitor!" and before anyone could react, people across the room were throwing rocks and other objects at her. Many people had rocks, as it was a Naboo custom to put a rock on a beloved friend or relative's grave, rather than a flower. Rocks were there for a much longer time, and served as a reminder forever. Flowers on the other hand, got blown away or destroyed by the elements much too fast to reflect on the slowly passing pain of losing a loved one. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan quickly shoved their arms out, trying as best they could to stop as many rocks as possible from reaching the Queen. It was no use. There were just too many of them. 

* * * * * * 

AAA-456GTY smiled at what the result in the crowd was, with yells of "Traitor" being screamed by many of the people in the pit. The dignitaries in the balconies did not seem as impressed by this showing of national loyalty, and it was time to give them a show. 

The one in the brown jumpsuit seated next to the Jedi was standing, holding his blaster out in the general direction of the Queen, threatening to fire into the crowd if they dared to approach. _He would be an excellent scapegoat for killing the Queen_, thought the clone. 

"Silence! Silence! I demand order!" screamed the Queen, and it only barely made it over the rising din of the voices of the people. _Ah, he would be perfect._

The Mandalorian Clone AAA-456GTY slowly pressed his finger down onto the trigger of his sniper rifle, and waited for the results... 

******************** 

Queen Amidala looked out upon the riot. In just a few seconds, what was a perfectly calm setting of a funeral had all gone to hell and back. Showers of rocks and other debris came at them, some getting through the Jedi's shields. _How the heck did this happen?_

_ _

* * * * * 

Darth Vader felt something, a premonition. It was as if someone was going to try something. He could feel the suspense in the air as the Queen, disguised as Sabe', started to explain to her people. It was the suspense that came from the Mandalorians as they were about to start a riot. But, there was more. There was one more Mandalorian, he realized. He looked behind him, and saw and felt it...he was going to assassinate the Queen. Or was he? He might just be trying to fire a shot into the crowd, get the riot going even more. 

Either way, he would fire a shot. 

It would be the perfect time to make his entrance. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Anakin Skywalker looked out upon the rioting crowd. He could feel more intent in the crowd. _How the heck did this happen?_

There was murder behind it. He was sure of it. Everything tied into some master plan, just beyond his reach. He reached out into the force, and felt it again. There was someone, no, something. No, somewhere. That was it. Somewhere. A threat to Amidala. 

His senses perked up immediately. He had originally come to this planet to mourn, now he was mourning, but not for the original receptor. Now, someone was trying to make it happen. 

_I have a bad feeling, Master._

_About this?_

_Yes, but I feel someone will try to kill the Queen._

_I don't feel anything._

_Yes, but... I don't know. I'll have to look into it more._

_Yes, but keep your mind on the **here** and **now**, padawan. We must protect the Queen. That means protecting her from the barrage of materials as well as direct attempts on her life._

_I understand master._

As Anakin broke contact with his Master, he contemplated what he should do. Instinctively, he delved into the force, letting it guide his actions. He felt anticipation, and then realized it. 

_Noooooooooo....._

Obi-Wan picked up on his realization and looked over at his Padawan in alarm. _What is it, Anakin?_

_No...time...to explain..._

_ _

Lighting his saber and bringing it to bear in one swift and clean-cut motion, he let go of his control of the force for just a moment. The barrage of items came through, and everyone was forced back. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Darth Vader saw his time for action just on the horizon, and readied himself. Positioning his saber, he made preparations for his upcoming conflict with Kenobi and Skywalker. 

* * * * * * * 

Anakin let go of his lightsaber, letting the force guide it. He flung it across the chamber, controlling its movement with the force. As it streaked towards Amidala, a man jumped out of the pit, and raced towards Anakin. Staring towards this man with a sudden fear, he almost forgot about his lightaber. This lapse in control and focus caused the saber to waver just a bit. 

As it was, it was an incredible feat. A blast came out of the wall, and struck the saber, deflecting it. But not totally away, the blast only singed the saber blade, and continued along it's path. 

Anakin was filled with a sudden fear; fear for Amidala, fear for himself, fear for everyone. 

* * * * * * * * * 

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at what his padawan learner was attempting, wondering what was behind it. Then, the blast came out of the wall, and just missed the Queen by a matter of centimeters. 

When he saw the cloaked man somersaulting out of the crowd towards a shocked Anakin, his thoughts turned to panic. He ran across the table, while many jumped away from him in shock. The words came out of his mouth, "Sith......." 

Bringing his shimmering green blade, the one that had been Qui-Gon Jinn's, down, he only just stopped the dark man's ruby red saber from cutting into his friend's neck. 

******************** 

Anakin opened his eyes. _Am I dead?_ He asked himself. _I didn't feel pain, so maybe I'm alive._ Looking up, he saw a startling sight. Directly above his eyes were two lightsaber blades, one shimmering green, the other ruby red, directly over his eyes, blocking out everything else. Very grateful for his master, Anakin was forced to shut his eyes, for the conflicting beams of light were emitting sparks with the capacity to blind him. 

_I'll take care of the Queen, Master. You take on the dark man._

_Sure thing, Ani. Just don't get yourself blown up._ His master replied over their master-padawan bond. He always added humor at the most ironic moments. 

Slowly easing himself out from under the two blades, he now saw an even more shocking view. Without the effort of the Jedi to protect the Queen, people were beginning to storm the podium area, and Panaka and the handmaidens had been forced to shoot some people down to protect themselves from being enveloped in a mob. _They are not a warring people_, contemplated Anakin. _They must have great guilt._

Anakin sensed great confusion in the crowd. They were just following everyone else's lead, and some were truly outraged. Most had no idea what was going on for real behind the scenes. Looking off to the side, he saw Obi-Wan and the being who he was assuming was a Sith Lord battle at the far end of the dais. Looking back at Amidala and the others, he had a difficult choice to make: he could either go and help his Master fight off the Sith, or go and defend the Queen and her friends. 

* * * * * * 

Obi-Wan was impressed with the strength of Sith Lord. _There is no doubt now that Maul was the Apprentice, and the Master lived to train another on another day. I bet this whole riot was maneuvered by the Sith to get another shot at me, in an attempt at revenge_, he chuckled as the thought of himself being so big and important in the Sith's eyes filling him with a small sense of pride, but quickly brought his emotions under control. 

The people nearest them had initially backed away in fear, but some now were looking on with a little interest. No one wanted to follow if it led elsewhere, but for now it was captivating. Obi-Wan backflipped over the Sith, only to be stopped from behind. _If an apprentice has been this well trained after only ten years, I can't imagine the power, cunning, and subtlety of the Master._

The Sith aimed a kick at his head, missing it as Obi-Wan sidestepped. "Nice try, Sith. I believe that you will have to be a little faster to catch me," Obi-Wan said, trying to make him lose his focus. 

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," the Sith remarked in his deep voice immediately before he began an all-out offensive, hitting Obi-Wan from every conceivable angle, only to hit a blade every time. _This guy is good,_ he thought to himself. 

_I can't take much more of this,_ Obi-Wan thought. He was beginning to tire, and he knew it. _I'm starting to get too old for this._ Trying to get away, he moved out into the courtyards of the Palace, where there were numerous hiding places. 

_Get to the ship, Anakin. Take off with the Queen. You must protect her._

* * * * * * 

Anakin looked back and forth, from Amidala to Obi-Wan and back again. It was as it his soul was on a pin and the longer it took him to decide which direction to fall, whether into the frying pan or into the fire, the more his body was being pressed into the pin with excruciating pain. 

He could either go and help his Master, or he could face death. Or, he could help the Queen, and possibly prevent her from getting herself killed. Either way, someone was going to get hurt. 

Then, the words of his mother came to him, _"What does your heart tell you?"_

Searching his soul, he found that it felt right to help the Queen. Jumping off the pin, the pain immediately went away. Racing up to the Queen, he said, "If I may quote Qui-Gon Jinn, 'they will kill you if you stay.' I highly suggest you find some transport of the planet," he stated as Amidala looked at him. Anakin thrust out his hands, the force reverberating from them as he found the little niche in the force that always worked so well for him. 

"No they won't. What I did deserves this. I must face the consequences of my actions." 

"There is more to this than it seems, your highness," said Panaka. "He is right. Just as Qui-Jon Jinn was ten years ago today." 

"No. I refuse to leave my planet. If I leave, then it will fall into anarchy and chaos, with no central government. If I leave, there will be a catastrophic result." 

"Yes, but that result can be repaired. I watched you do it after the Battle of Naboo," said Anakin. "At least you will be alive to do the repairing." 

"Alright. I must concede that point. Let's go. I believe we still have the _Radiant VIII_, and a pilot standing right next to me. I'll get the Handmaidens, and the Senator and the Governer." 

"What about Jar Jar? He's considered an authority. Teh people may lash out at him too, just for that. He is in danger as well," pointed out Anakin. 

"I don't see him. He must have sneaked off, to make sure that that fate didn't await him. We'll just have to leave without him," said the Queen. 

* * * * * * 

A mob stood in front of the Hangers, about twenty-five strong. "You can't come into here, you traitorous scum." 

"The Queen *demands* to have passage to the Hangars," said Anakin with a wave of his hand. 

With a little hesitation, the mob in front of them broke up, some of them muttering, 'the Queen demands passage to the Hangars.' 

Racing up into the ship, Anakin immediately ran through the pre-flight procedures, and everyone came into the cockpit. "What are you doing, Jedi Skywalker?" asked Sio Bibble, the planetary governor. "What of Jedi Kenobi?" 

"Please, Governor, no need for formalities now," piped up Amidala. 

"She is right. Just call me Anakin. Jedi Kenobi is just Obi-Wan. He is fighting in the courtyards with a dark man yielding a lightsaber. We have to get over them." 

"They're that way!" pointed Ric Olie', always having the penchant for showing the obvious. 

"Alright, but hang on, people. Ric, take the controls, please. I have to go open the hatch." 

* * * * * * * * * 

As Kenobi and Vader dueled to the death in the gardens, Obi-Wan saw the ship _Radiant VIII_ come over the horizon. Ducking behind a tree, the Sith's lightsaber cut through it, and it fell over to the side. Yet another obstacle for a tiring warrior to stumble over. 

Racing into a giant shrubbery maze, Kenobi emptied his mind, and the Sith couldn't find him. "I know you're there Kenobi. You do not yet realize your importance; it is imperative that you destroy me, or your apprentice may fall to the Dark Side." 

"He'll never join your scum, Sith," a wandering voice came from all directions at once. "He'd rather die." _How does he hide himself like that?_

Rushing forward with great speed, the Sith cut a walkway through the maze with his saber. Looking around him, he saw the rotating cruiser above him, hatch open with Skywalker in it. _Probably looking for his Master. His care for him will be his undoing._

All at once, Vader found Kenobi. Blades engaging, they came out into a clearing in the center of the gardens. Just as Obi-Wan was trying to jump into the cruiser 100 meters above, Vader used the force to push his feet out from under him, and he stumbled. 

Again, Darth Vader picked up the weakened and defeated Kenobi, and hurled him against the Wall of Ivy with the force. Doing a backflip, he landed with a crunch in the hatch of the Republic Cruiser, and as his and Anakin's sabers crossed, he smiled. 

************************ 

Obi-Wan jumped up to the hatch of the _Radiant VIII_. Just as he was a couple of feet off the ground, his feet were knocked out from under him. Before he even hit the ground, he was hurled into the Wall of Ivy. Slumped down against the wall, he saw Anakin's and the Sith's sabers clash, and then everything went black. 

* * * * * * * 

"What do you want with me, Sith?" taunted Anakin. There wasn't much room to maneuver and fight in the corridors and hatch of the cruiser. Each was very banged up from hitting the walls, and it was slowly affecting their fighting style. 

Anakin, who formerly had been trying to flip, and use flasy and fast moves, had slowed his pace. Relying more on powerful blows and small but moves, he was working well in this new medium. 

"Only your demise," replied Vader. "You know very well that you will only face the same end as your Master: death. You **know** it to be true." Vader slashed at Anakin's midsection, and Anakin parried it easily. The Sith was having a bit more trouble adapting to the new situation than Anakin. He was very much used to big moves, and the constricting area of the hallway meant that his arms kept running into objects, and his sword was cutting gashes into the wall. He was moving the fight further into the bowels of the ship. 

"You are the one who is mistaken, Sith scum. You know well that if either me or my master make our way back to the Jedi Council, the cover of the Sith will be blown, as we have come to various conclusions and hypotheses dealing with the Sith," he spat at him. Closing down his saber and backing away, he continued, "Most notably your murder of the Queen's decoy!" Without further ado, he took on the element of surprise, and swung at the Sith's feet. 

The Sith easily evaded the tactic, but at the last moment, Anakin brought his saber sharply up, nicking the Sith's left foot. The Sith let out a howl of rage and pain that would have sent any other than a Jedi running. 

Rolling down the hall towards the hatch again, he used the force to key his comlink to the cockpit of the cruiser. 

* * * * * * * 

Queen Amidala looked at the observation holocam view of Anakin and the man fighting in the corridor of the spacecraft. Anakin started to roll down the hall back towards the hatch, and abruptly the image went down. She seriously was worried for Anakin; she had seen what the man had done to Obi-Wan. 

"The camera's gone," said Olie'. 

"We know that. Would you stop telling us things we already know?!" snapped Panaka. 

The Queen felt a sharp pain, and concluded that something was wrong. "I have to go and check out what's going on down there," she said. 

Before anyone could protest or speak reason, she ran out of the cockpit, and raced down toward the hatch. 

* * * * * * * * 

"You will never win, Sith." 

"Never tell me the odds." 

Suddenly, shots echoed down the chamber. Anakin looked up to see...Amidala shooting at the Sith. "Ami! Get out of here! You'll only get yourself killed!" 

"No way, flyboy. I'm gonna get a piece of him." 

The Sith was easily deflecting her blaster bolts even while dueling Anakin, which was starting to give Anakin doubts as to whether he could beat this man. The bolts, however, were causing the Sith to move out of the corridor and into the hatchway, to get out of her line of fire, so he could put all his attention on Anakin. 

Anakin then remembered that he had his comlink turned on. 

* * * * * 

_"You will never win, Sith."_

_"Never tell me the odds."_

Words came over the com channel, and then they understood. Anakin was trying to tell them what to do. "A Sith here?" asked Panaka. "We have a problem." 

"Don't give up just yet," said the Senator. "I don't doubt in our friend's capabilities." _A sith...like that Sidious._

_"Ami! Get out of here! You'll only get yourself killed!"_

_"No way, flyboy. I'm gonna get a piece of him."_

More of the conversation came over the com, _"You know, Sith, if they put the ship through some evasive maneuvers, we will both be thrown off our feet and into oblivion, even to our death if they raise the ship."_

_"You underestimate me, Skywalker."_

_"Ami, get out of here!"_

"What did he say?!" Olie' said with noted surprise in his voice. "He wants us to do **that**!" 

"Yes!" shouted Amidala as she raced into the cockpit. "Raise the altitude a few thousand meters, and then put it through evasive maneuvers. And that's an order!" 

"Yes, Your Highness. Whatever you say. Even if it'll get our friend the Jedi killed," mocked Panaka, as Ric Olie' began to bring the ship up. 

* * * * * * 

The ship rocked, and the ground became smaller and smaller as Anakin and Vader dueled on uneven ground. Anakin drove for Vader's wrist, and hit it right on. Vader's wrist flew out of the ship along with his saber into oblivion. Looking down, a sickened look crossed Vader's face. 

"You are beaten, Sith. Now, face your destiny," he said menacingly. Anakin stuck out his hand, and a blow the force of many tons drove against Vader's forehead, pushing him out of the hatchway and he fell to certain death when he impacted. Anakin closed the hatch and looked down the hall. It was utterly destroyed. The walls were gashed and all objects were littered in pieces on the floor. Silent, he trotted up towards the cockpit, saber deactivated. 

* * * * * 

When Anakin walked into the cockpit, there were sighs of relief. Amidala through her arms around him, much to the surprise of Anakin. "Oh, Ani, thank goodness you're safe." 

"You too, your highness," he said as he untangled himself out of her embrace. "We have to go back and get Obi-Wan. He might still be alive. 

"How can you be sure?" asked Panaka. 

"We can't. I can't sense him in the force, but I would know if my Master died," rebuked Anakin. 

"Yes, sir," said Rabe'. 

* * * * * 

Obi-Wan could feel that Anakin had triumphed. He wasn't sure if he was dead, or unconscious. If he was dead, he would be one with the force. But if he was dead, then why could he tell that Anakin was coming closer to him? If he was one with the force, then he would be everywhere. 

When Anakin saw Obi-Wan, he broke into a run, and reached him quickly. Cradling him in his arms, he whispered, "Master, you can't die." 

Opening his eyes on his Padawan, "My Padawan, I need medical attention. My measly healing abilities will do nothing for me." He was right. Obi-Wan had suffered severed internal injuries, probably had a concussion, and then went unconscious again. His pain refused to let him calm enough to go into a healing trance. _It is too late for me, my friend..._

Picking him up with the force, Anakin succeeded in bringing him into the ship, and went up to the cockpit. Obi-Wan was attached to all sorts of medical apparatus that made him look like more machine than man. It was utterly disgusting, from Anakin's point of view. He knew the machines were monitoring Obi-Wan to make sure that he didn't die or any emergencies happened, but Anakin still couldn't imagine living like that for any amount of time, even to save his life. 

"We need to get to Coruscant, Ami," he said. Panaka and the others seemed amused at the particular choice of nicknames for Anakin and Amidala, and also the interaction between them. Staying quiet like innocent bystanders, they let it play out. 

"Not a chance, Ani. I have another vacation spot planned. It's on the way, anyway. Set course for Alderaan." 

[][1]

   [1]: http://usa.nedstatbasic.net/cgi-bin/viewstat?name=facade



End file.
